


Giddy

by satanic_panic



Category: The Lone Gunmen (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Byers takes you out to explore your favourite weather.
Relationships: John Byers/Reader, John Fitzgerald Byers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Giddy

Byers didn't mind the snow so much, he had seen it enough times to tolerate it, but when he saw you light up at the sight of how the snowflakes fell to the ground, hammering it really, he couldn't help but to smile; he had recalled you saying that you loved such weather, and had recalled you saying that you always did like to be out in it. So, after making sure that you had bundled up warm enough, he told Frohike and Langly and Jimmy that you wouldn't be long, and he took you outside with him, nearly grinning when you let out a gasp of awe, lolling your head back and gawking at the sky, sticking your tongue out to feel the cold of each flake of snow as it fell and melted against the warm muscle, your hood falling back so much so that when you dared to crane your neck forward again, it fell off, making Byers chuckle softly as he gripped the back of your hood and tugged it up onto your head once more. 

"John! Look!" You laughed like a child in a sweet shop, so full of glee and joy and excitement, your eyes wide and wild with intoxicating giddiness. "Look!" 

"I'm looking," Byers replied softly, leaning against the wall and shoving his gloved hands into the pockets of his thick coat, watching as you wandered around, practically prancing around as you seemed to only grow even more excited. He could only smile as he stood there. "How do you always get so excited over some snow?"

You let out a soft chuckle, a bit embarrassed as you shrugged and screwed your face up when a few snowflakes fell on your nose, kissing your skin with icy lips that soon melted away. "Well, we never used to get much snow where I grew up, it was always kinda… y'know, special." 

He nodded, humming softly and lowly as he sighed gently, his breath visible, a puff of grey like cigarette smoke as he felt the skin on his arms start to bubble with goosebumps. "Why don't we take a walk? You might see more of it." 

You were eager to agree, clinging onto his left arm with both of yours as you fell into step with him, letting him lead you down the streets as you kept looking up at the sky every now and then, unable to keep the smile from your face. "John! John! Look! It's settling!" 

Byers could see it plain as day, how the snow kissed the ground but did not melt away, it melted on the roads but he chalked that down to the fact that they had been salted in order to preserve the safety of the general public when they were driving. "Good lord, you are adorable…" 

He had thought he had only said it within himself, but when you turned your attention to him, your grin seemingly growing from ear to ear, he knew he had not, but then you let go of his arm, and he felt cold until you placed your hands at the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss; it was soft as the snowflakes that fell upon his coat, yet warm like home, and he melted into it, letting the kiss burn him as he cupped your cheeks so gently, unaware that the wool from his gloves was tickling your skin, making you titter against his lips as you continued to move your lips with his; but when you pulled away, the only thing you could do was to bare your teeth in a beaming grin as you said, "you're adorable, too, John Fitzgerald Byers, don't sell yourself short." 

Byers rolled his eyes as he smiled, so fond as his gaze softened and he dared to break away from you, moving over to a nearby wall and scooping up some of the snow that had already settled, he held it in his hands with the intention of giving it to you, but then you gently placed your hands beneath his… and pushed them up so that the snow splattered right in his face, causing him to try and frown as he did his best not to laugh. "Really?" 

"Really," you hummed, wiping the snow from his face before daring to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. "C'mon, did you expect anything less?" 

"Not really," he chuckled, shaking his head, that fondness in his gaze never dared to melt away, a marbled snow amongst the cyan as he dared to drape an arm over your shoulders, clearing his throat. "You've been hanging out with Langly too much." 

"Maybe so," you mused, squirming into his side and stealing his warmth, he always felt like home but you did not see the blush that came to his features, making his face feel hot as he swallowed thickly. "John?" 

"Yes?" 

"Thanks," you said softly, slightly muffled against him. "I mean it, thank you… no one… no one else I've ever been with has ever acted like this when it's snowing, I mean, they all used to tell me to stop acting childish and to get over it… so, thank you." 

Byers frowned a little at the thought that people before him had been so poor to you, and he shook his head. "I could, uh, I could take you to the ice rink for the day - I mean, I'd, I'd have to tell the guys, but I… I could teach you some moves on the ice - if, if you want to, that is." 

"I would love that," you looked up at him with a grin. "But, I've never been ice skating before." 

"I can, uh, I can hold your hand," he told you quietly. "I can hold your hand, un- until you want me to let go." 

You let out an excited whine, nodding eagerly. "I'd really like that… but don't say until I want to get your hand go, because that's never." 

"Never," Byers whispered to himself with a slight giddiness. "I can do never." 


End file.
